creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Bureaucrat/ImGonnaBeThatGuy
Let's do this. Why do I want this rank? Mostly, so I can help in all matters on the site. There are some things that I don't feel are within my boundaries to handle. When these come up, I have to wait until LOLSKELETONS or Sloshed comes along to do it themselves. In the meantime, things get worse. As for the requirements, I'm four days away from being on the wiki for a year. I don't meet the edit count requirement, but that requirement is to show that a person has made a significant contribution to the site. I have. In the last year: *I've written six writing advice blogs ( http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Writing_Advice ) and more are in the works. *I was the driving force behind the Writer's Workshop, first proposing it here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:187875#5 and continuing to pester LOLSKELETONS about it until it happened. *For a few months, LOLSKELETONS and I were the only ones working on the massive backlog that was deletion appeal. *Given dozens and dozens of extremely in-depth critiques in story comments, in response to deletion appeal denials, blog posts and when I'm asked why I deleted a story. *Answered questions on blogs and in the forums, two places that have been frequently ignored by those with rights. Why should I be a bureaucrat: *I've worked closely with LOLSKELETONS and advised him many times over the last year. *I have a history of conflict resolution which can be seen here and put an end to an argument between two admins, my solution to which can be seen here *I take a considered look at idea proposals. *I turn a very strict eye on rights applications. I have never thrown a support behind someone just because I'm chummy with them and when I oppose I make my case very clear. *I look into matters that require scrutiny. When the link to the fundraiser for the victim of the Slenderman stabbing started appearing, I contacted the organizer and the hosting site to ascertain its legitimacy. *I can take abuse. *I apologize when I'm wrong. *When someone needs it, I slap them hard. Some of you might point to my resignation earlier in the year. Yep, I left, then I came back. I didn't make a scene when I left. I didn't point fingers or cast blame when I left. I wasn't about to be demoted. I didn't swear I was done with the site, then make a new account so I could sneak around. I left on my own and came back on my own. Simple as that. Now, I know there are some people who don't like me. Most of these people are people I've slapped for one reason or another. Then, there are some that don't like me, because I'm part of the shift that changed this place to somewhere that's "less fun." To anyone who might oppose, go ahead, I won't argue. But make a case. Come at me hard with solid reasons, evidence and examples. You'll either end up persuading others that you're right or just showing people that I was. So, let's go ahead and do this. EDIT: Okay, since two people have asked and they're neutrals, not opposes, I'll address the issue of resignation/timing. First off, Nick, you're right, I did get frustrated because I felt like I had to do everything. That's changed. We've got a great crew, now. I want to be a 'crat so I can keep the crew running as efficiently as possible. In a way, Streve did cause me to put in my bid, but it's not so much because he said I should. It's because of when he got drunk and caused trouble in chat. The day after, I went in, asked about the incident and made a decision about what should be done. However, I don't have the authority to ban other admins and even if I did, I don't know if it would be my place. Instead, I had to wait for Skelly to get on, give him the low-down and go from there. Another instance is the Slenderman stabbing. I was telling Skelly that night that someone should write up a statement that night. The sooner, the better. I even outlined the points to be hit. I would've written it, but I didn't think it was my place. I don't like when people apply for positions because people say they should. I was considering it before he said it. However, the events that caused him to say that and other things after made it final for me. I apply for rights when not having the position gets in my way of making the site better. Deadline: July 13, 2014 LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:16, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Changing vote to support, at least until something else comes up. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 20:54, June 13, 2014 (UTC) You do great work around here and your work in the writer's workshop is commendable. The only real reason I can think of for opposing would be your decision to leave earlier this year, but I will say that when you left, you didn't burn bridges or point fingers. When you came back you didn't really make a big scene or expect a parade and fanfare, you just did your job. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:12, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Allow me to do my reaction in Greentext >Be me >Looking on Skelly's contributions >See's your bureaucrat app >My hearts jumps with glee when you applied Guy, in all fairness, you would be a great bureaucrat on this site. You are honest, and you don't take shit from anyone. I don't even give two fucks if you don't meet the criteria in edits, you deserve it. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 01:53, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Yes, just yes. You deserve this. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2014 (UTC) At first I was leaning towards neutral or even oppose as we don't ''really need another bureaucrat. However, after reviewing your contributions, I simply could not bring myself to do that. You are more than qualified for this position. So much so that I think we could benefit from having you as a bureaucrat. Lil' Miss Rarity (message) • Monday, June 16th 2014, 10:34 You have done an outstanding job as an administrator. Even though we need little bureaucrats on the wiki, you fit perfectly for the job. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 11:33, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I actually think we need one or two more 'crats around here (as opposed to what Maria mentioned), as Skelly is the only real active one. With the amount of issues/attention this site has garnered recently, we need effective decision-makers that can handle the workload when one of their peers might not be online. And yes, Callie and I have clashed on administrative opinions in the past; we would've settled things justly without your intervention, but thanks anyway. Anyway, edit counts and past issues be damned. You put your money where your mouth is, and I think you'd make fair and unbiased decisions around here. As you said, let's do this. Mystreve (talk) 12:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Nothing more I can say that hasn't already been said. You've put so much hours and hard work into this site, and the benefits really do show. You deserve this. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 22:19, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Slosh. You've done well as an admin, in my opinion. I think you deserve to be a bureaucrat. [[User talk:Jacket Mike|''Leave your hate here.'']] 00:36, July 2, 2014 (UTC) For all reasons stated above. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 00:50, July 11, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit I'll allow myself to kind of echo on Callie's words here. I understand you left because at the time some Administrators weren't as active as they should have, and as such, you felt like you were carrying the weight of the wikia around. At least, judging by your attitude back then, that's the impression I had. So I...I feel I can't really trust you to be around if something like that happens again. I can see you, well, choosing to leave again. Also yeah, it's no secret you decided to go ahead because Mystreve asked you. I can't avoid wondering if you really do want to be a Bureucrat. Is that what you want? Do you really want, from the heart, to be a Bureucrat? --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:24, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :No. He would've ran anyway, Nick. I was just stating what I thought of his work around here, and that I thought he'd make a good bcrat. :Mystreve (talk) 12:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC)